Broken
by Disney-for-the-Iron-Throne
Summary: They had been friends forever. Stuck together through thick and thin. But something about this particular heist threaten to tear them apart; she would never leave him though. He was her everything. She would see this through to the end, even if she became broken in the process. SlyxOC. Set During the First Game. Book One. ON HIATUS
A/N: Hello, hello, hello! And welcome to my first ever Sly story!

My seven-year-old self began squealing in delight when I began writing this story, and I hope that it makes the inner child within you, my dear reader, joyful as well.

I wasn't even planning on posting this story until much later into this year, but I just couldn't wait!

 **Disclaimer: Sly Cooper is property of Sucker Punch and Sanzaru. I own nothing but Savannah Katz and her storyline.**

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

A Prologue... of Sorts

"And you need to return the Firestone of India to its rightful owners."

Well then, way to kill the happy mood, Carms. How could Sly chase after a girl like that? Wait – scratch that. How could Sly want the girl that chased after him, literally. Carmelita wanted to throw him in jail. Wanted to throw them all in jail. And she should probably stop her inner monologue at this point. Her window of opportunity was closing.

"But, best friend, where's the fun in that?"

The sarcastic smile plastered on Inspector Fox's face when she turned to look at her was to be expected. "Why, best friend, it's so good to see you! Say, you haven't happened to see my shock pistol lying around anywhere have you?"

"Nope, just this one," she said, pulling the shock pistol she'd stolen from the cop ages ago from its holster and dangling it from her fingers. She'd pasted one of Sly's calling cards on it in the time that she had it. It was Cooper Gang property now. Ah, how much fun that day was, but that's a tale for another time.

The vixen grinned, giving her enough time to send Sly a subtle signal telling him to run. Then she had a shock pistol aimed at her head, and at that moment Savannah Katz, the epitome of the calm and carefree thief, felt screwed.

"I guess it's good that I got myself a new one then." Savannah had the briefest of moments between when Carmelita's itchy finger pulled the trigger and the charge actually left the gun to begin her sprint across the rooftops. She was really glad that she was a cat because she was pretty sure that if she wasn't she would have tripped on her landing on the next rooftop.

"Almost there, Vans!" She would have shouted some sarcastic remark back at Sly had her brain not been too busy multitasking by making sure she didn't trip while running and dodging the shots from the taser on steroids.

After a run that felt like ten minutes – but in reality had probably only been one – she finally reached the last rooftop. She jumped from the building and leaped in the van as fast as physically possible. A nap would be good right about now. It's what she felt like doing as she closed her eyes and collapsed in a breathless heap in the back of the van.

"Well, you're alive." That earned her favorite raccoon a punch in the shoulder.

"What was that for?!"

"Because your stupid ass always has to stay and chat!" Dreams would definitely be better than reality right now. "Just look at your file and find out where we're going." She'd been shot at so he could get a file about himself. What had they become? She saw him open his mouth, most likely to ask her what was wrong, but she just really did not feel like talking to him.

Which was actually really weird. Sly was her best friend. They could talk about everything and nothing long into the night, a common occurrence that caused Bentley and Murray (and sometimes the management of whatever hotel or motel they were holed up in) to complain and ask them ever so kindly to shut up. Especially after a heist. The excitement at what they had just accomplished sent their mouths running. But right now, she knew that if she tried to say something, nothing good would come out.

She didn't know why she was being so snappy, but something had changed in the last five minutes that was significantly different than the way things had been for the past twelve years. If this was how they were at the beginning of this "quest," there was no telling how bad things would be by the end. Savannah just hoped that it wouldn't be much different.

The molly did know one thing, though. No matter how bad things got, she would see this through to the end. Sly asked her to help him do this, and if there was one thing she could never do, it was turn him down.

And she understood the need for him to do this. If she had the chance to discover where she came from, then she would. But this was bigger than just tracing your roots to Sly. This was knowledge passed down from generation to generation. It was his right to know these things.

Sly was going to steal his family's Thievious Raccoonus back from those who took it, and, no matter what, she would help him.

So she breathed in deep, and made her self calm down. Because there was no way in hell that she was going to let her best friend do this without her.


End file.
